People
by Slasher2256
Summary: New Summary.Formerly Heroes Drabbles. A drabble on every single character that revolves around one word. Seasons 1 and 2.
1. Indestructible

Author's Note: I'm doing more oneshots. Its usually randomness, ranging from humor to angst, so I dunno how I should categorize it. Ah, well. Enjoy. Some will be revolved around quotes or just randomness.

**-Indestructible-**

_Indestructible_. Claire had used that word more than needed. She was indestructible. Or was she? The perfect body, the bubbling laugh. She never screamed ever since she had been saved. From Sylar. The shadowed man, the husky voice that made her feel revolted. Her scream was horrible sounding. But Peter had saved her. Too many times. The moonlight acting as his halo, he had saved her. But he was gone. Now Claire was never indestructible. She wanted to scream, to cut herself open and let the blood flow. She inwardly swore every time she healed. She wanted to die. But Claire would never die. She knew it. She could regrow limbs and organs if she wanted. But the pain grow inside. Claire wanted to just die, just to feel the pain, to be normal. Outside, of course. She was indestructible. But inside, Claire would never be indestructible. Inside, Claire was destroyed. Her heart had been torn, her brain had ached so many times. She tries to do it so many times. She cuts herself in the chest, in the neck. The blood flows for seconds and it stops.

And she becomes indestructible, and Claire cries.


	2. Mirror

Author's Note: Yup. This drabble shall focus on...Nikki! (There will be a Jessica drabble).

**-Mirror-**

_Mirror._ Nikki now loathed the word itself. She had before feared it, but now she heald control. She loathed the only portal to her strength. To her confidence. Nikki needed to change that, so she can be confident any time she want. She wanted to gain the strength and she had. She remembered all of the times she had looked in the mirror before, how it scarred her. Especially that day. The walls were bloodsoaked, the corpses pummeled on the floor. It was cracked, adding to the horror effect. And Nikki felt like screaming as her reflection motioned for her to stay quiet. Every morning, Nikki would awaken. She'd trudge to the bathroom and gaze at herself in the mirror. And she'd share the reflection and feel herself drained into the portal.

And Nikki becomes the mirror, and she is trapped.


	3. Fake

Author's Note: Try and guess who it is before you read it!

**-Fake-**

_Fake_. Nathan become such too many times. Nathan had to be fake. What polition wouldn't? But Nathan was different. He used the word only as a mask. He was real. He loved, he cries, he was a hero. He felt like a fake. He felt like he was in some sob story movie or soap opera. Trying to find his long-lost brother. He knew Peter was alive. Nathan just didn't know where. How original. Nathan still was fake in other ways. He put on that winning smile and his best, happy voice. He'd cheer the people on that had voted for him. His face would grow stiff, his smile would begin to look painted on. He had done this too many times. But Nathan would have to put his mask on and rise to the platform once more.

And Nathan would become fake, and he'd cope with it.


	4. Silent

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my delay. This story I've had some particular trouble with, because it is hard to think of 1 word that describes people. Especially people in Heroes. I try my best. Anyways, if you don't read Universal View, you won't know why I have my delay. I have stitches and everything. It does hurt. So reveiw to make me feel better!

**-Silent-**

_Silent_. That's simply what the Haitian was. He spoke a lot more now. But, he erased minds. Maybe he was silent because he feared of speaking the dark secrets he glossed over in memories. Maybe he was silent because speaking only lead to arguements. The Haitian did not like to argue. He just followed orders, rarely protesting. He'd rarely speak his mind. He'd never shout. He'd just stay silent. He'd watch the others go around and do things everything wrong. The Haitian agreed that silence was golden. If you were silent, there was no side in the arguement to take. You'd figure it out so easily in your mind. Speaking is how an attitude is formed. That's why the Haitian didn't speak. He liked to see everything and solve it all in his head. But as soon as it would slip out of his mouth, an arguement would begin. And the Haitian simply wouldn't be himself anymore. So he just watched the arguement and solved them all in his mind.

And the Haitian would become silent, and he understood.


End file.
